Genshirou Saji
Genshirou Saji is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-C, being the Academy's Student Council Vice President and is Sona's Pawn. He is a friend and a rival of Issei Hyoudou. He is in love with his master Sona Sitri. Appearance Saji is a young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. Personality Saji's initial impression was someone who appeared arrogant and egotistic, as shown when he looked down on Issei and bragged about himself while unaware of Issei's capabilities. Saji has an overall personality similar to Issei's and is his parallel in the Student Council. He looks at Sona with the same lustful eyes which Issei looks at Rias with and he cares deeply for his comrades. Saji is also very loyal to Sona, going as far as to say that Sona's dream is his dream and tries his best to help her fulfil her dream of building a Rating Game School that is open to everyone, regardless of status. History Not much is known about Saji's past other than at some point before the series, he was reincarnated into a Devil by Sona, and joined the Student Council in the process. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Saji made his first appearance in Volume 3 along with Sona at the Occult Research Club room to meet with the new members of Rias' peerage Issei and Asia, where they introduced themselves and the whole Student Council to also be Devils. Saji initially looked down on Issei due to his bad reputation but was scolded by Sona for underestimating him as he consumed twice as many Pawn pieces and defeated Riser, which Saji was surprised to find out. Saji was then forced by both Issei and Koneko to lend assistance to Irina and Xenovia in their mission to destroy the stolen Excalibur and help Yuuto let go of his past. This attempt was eventually found out by their masters after their battle with Freed and Saji was punished by Sona in the form of 1000 spankings. He and the whole Sitri team later assisted in maintaining the barrier in Kuoh Academy during Kokabiel's attack. In Volume 4, he helped Issei in training Gasper Vladi, using his Absorption Line to reduce the power of Gasper's Sacred Gear. In Volume 5, Saji met up with Issei at the party during the Young Devils gathering where he tells him about Sona's dream to build a Rating Game school for Devils of all rank, along with his desire to be a teacher at that school. Saji then expressed his jealousy towards Issei for not being as lucky as he is with girls. He later faced Issei in a one-on-one fight during their masters' Rating Game, showing the determination Issei showed during his fight against Riser Phenex. While Saji was eventually defeated by Issei, he played a big part in defeating him using his Absorption Line to absorb Issei's blood, forcing Issei to retire out of blood loss. In Volume 6, Saji has his hand bandaged after a jewel appeared on it after the match against Issei, which Azazel speculates is due to him connecting and taking the blood of Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor, and has caused Vritra's consciousness to reawaken. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Saji was asked to assist in opening the Dragon Gate to summon Midgardsormr and was captured by Azazel for "special training". He reappears for the final battle against Loki, after Azazel placed three more of Vritra's Sacred Gears into Saji, allowing Vritra to regain his consciousness and allowing him to use more of Vritra's abilities. In Volume 9, Saji, along with the second-year students of Kuoh Academy, goes to Kyoto for a school trip. He was later asked by Azazel to assist the Gremory Team in their fight against the Hero Faction, transforming into his Dragon King form to battle a mind-controlled Yasaka. He was eventually overpowered by Yasaka until the arrival of Sun Wukong and Yu-Long, where Yu-Long came to assist Saji to balance up the odds. In Volume 11, Saji is seen talking with Issei, commenting about both their Dragons and congratulating Issei on his Middle-Class recommendation. He then leaves after his teammates came to get him, as they needed his help for Student Council work. In Volume 12, he accompanies Sona to the Gremory Palace, angry at the fact that the Khaos Brigade killed his friend and swore revenge against them. He and the Sitri team then goes to defend the civilians in the town from the Khaos Brigade, engaging against Heracles, Jeanne, and Georg from the Hero Faction. They are, however, cornered by the three of them after Heracles used the children of the Underworld as hostages. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Saji, along with the rest of the Student Council and Occult Research Club, took part in rescuing the first-year students that were kidnapped and fought a group of Stray Magicians. In Volume 16, Saji visited Issei in his room while the latter was preparing to go to Romania. He told Issei about the developments of Sona's dream of building a Rating Game school in the Underworld, his worries of becoming a teacher, and him unable to attain Balance Breaker even though he trained with Issei, Dulio Gesualdo, and Tobio Ikuse. After the Occult Research Club members returned from Romania, Saji, along with the Student Council, attended the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Saji participated in protecting Auros Academy from Qlippoth along with the other members of D×D but was beaten badly by Grendel before Sairaorg appeared and fought the Dragon himself. Even with the injuries he sustained from the previous fight, he shielded Sona and Rossweisse from Walburga's flames and was able to reach Balance Breaker after Vritra returned from helping Albion convince the past possessors of Divine Dividing. InVolume 18, Saji along with all of the Student Council members participated in the Christmas Project. In Volume 19, Saji runs a campaign at school to be elected as Student Vice-President. Later on, the Sitri Team and Brave Saints assist the Gremory group in the battle against the Church rebellions lead by Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi. He joined the team that would face off against Vasco, but remains unbeatable even while his amour, That is until Xenovia manages to beat him using Durandal and Excalibur in tandem. Just when Vasco allows himself to be arrested, he is attacked by the sudden appearance of Walburga, she summons multiple Evil Dragons but are left motionless due to Rosswiesse's barrier and has her escape routes cut off by Tobio. Saji and the rest of his team attempt to defeat her as Walburga actives her Balance Breaker that contains half of Yamata no Orochi's soul. In the end they managed to destroy the Evil Dragon ans beat Walburga, having her arrested. A few days after the battle, the final day of the candidates for the Student Council Election had begun where Saji and Xenovia won Vice-President and Student Council President repeatedly. In Volume 20, the entire Sitri group were sent on a mission to retrieve the stolen city Agreas which was found by other members of the D×D team, the Sitri team were sent in first as a diversionary unit where they faced off against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, during the world crisis of causing Trihexa, Saji was sent to the Bael castle to protect Magdaran Bael from Bedeze Abaddon who had infiltrated his home to to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Games on to the Bael clan, while other Sitri members fight against Bedeze Peerage. Saji battles against Bedeze using his dragon armor, but none of his attacks were able to reach him as he uses his Power of Hole ability that reverts all of his attacks back at him. Saji is rendered injured and exhausted as Bedeze approaches him with a killing intent until he's intervened by Sairaorg and took over the fight on Saji's behalf, Saji watches as Sairaorg fights Bedeze with difficulty but turns the tables when he activates his Breakdown the Beast, gaining enough power to bypass his Holes ability, Bedeze tries to escape by is stopped and ensnared by Saji's tentacle who manages to land a solid hit to his face followed by his black flames. Bedeze gets cornered by both youths who defeats him with their fists, Roygun Belphegor soon came to also stop Bezeze but witnessing that she came a bit late takes him to the guards and assists the two to fight the rebels. When they then heard news from the guards that Trihexa has appeared in both Europe and off the coast of Japan, Saji travel to the battle in Japan with both Sona and Sairaorg's peerages to fight off Qlippoth's remaining army. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Saji has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Saji and Student Council were able to create a barrier around Kuoh Academy during Kokabiel's attack. In Volume 17, Saji can teleportation himself to any location. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Saji can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. High Durability: Saji is shown to have a high level of Durability, able to take punches from a Scale Mail Issei and continuing despite the intense pain he suffered. Also shown when he was able to endure Grendel punchs and Walburga's Holy flame. He can withstand attacks from Bedeze Abaddon despite being injured and exhausted while protecting Magdaran. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: Saji is shown to have some skills in hand-to-hand combat, able to hold back against Bedeze Abaddon. Saji can also Combined with the curse black flames to further increase the power of his physical attacks. Flight: Being a Devil, Saji can fly using his wings Equipment Vritra's Sacred Gears: Saji has a total of four Sacred Gears each resides a part of the spirit of one of the Five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Vritra's consciousness was fully awakened when Saji had collected the remaining Sacred Gears in volume 7. Each Sacred Gear has it's own unique ability. * Absorption Line ( ): Saji's initial Sacred Gear. It takes the form of a small lizard with a deformed face that appears on the user's hand and has the ability to make lines of connections to absorb power from opponents. It can also connect the opponent to another object to transfer their power to that object, and the lines can also be used to swing around. Absorption Line has also demonstrated the ability to drain blood from enemies as well. It can also absorb and convert Saji life-force into Demonic power. *'Blaze Black Flare' ( ): One of Vritra's Sacred Gear that he obtains after his training in Grigori. It curses people with Vritra's deadly black flames that will continue to burn no matter how people try to extinguish them even in the event of Saji's death. It is shown that it can be used to create a barrier made of fire to trap his opponents and is also able to use these black flames to shoot out a breath of fire. It shown that he can also change the shape of his black flame into enormous snake and entangled his enemies. Black flames can also be use to negate fire attacks. *'Delete Field' ( ): One of Vritra's Sacred Gears and has the ability to take away the opponent's powers. * Shadow Prison ( ): One of Vritra's Sacred Gears that allows Saji to use Vritra's shadowy aura to restrain his opponents. * Vritra Promotion( ): A form Saji could enter by using all four of his Sacred Gears in tandem. In this form Saji is covered in black flames that takes the form of the Black Dragon and can use all four abilities of the Sacred Gear at the same time. However, Saji was unable to control this form as it would make him go in a berserker-like state, with Issei being the only one who can maintain his sanity. *'Malebolge Vritra Promotion '( ): Saji's irregular Balance Breaker which he obtained by fusing with Vritra. It takes the form of a Black Dragon Armor similar to the Scale Mail, with tentacles that absorb an opponent's aura and turns them to ashes. The black flames have also been enhanced to the point that they are able to counter the flames of Incinerate Anthem. It is said to be a perfect counter for Incinerate Anthem and Saji can now inflict multiple curses onto other beings, it's noted that it will curse anyone to death if approached carelessly. Quotes * "……I wanted to become like Hyoudou." * "……Hyoudou and I are "Pawns" that became one around the same time…… He's so perverted, indecent, and insanely lecherous……but he's a guy who always give his all and always go ahead for his comrade or someone……" * "I wanted to become a man like Hyoudou who is strong and on whom people would depend. But, even if I get a step closer to him, Hyoudou goes five or ten steps ahead of me. No matter how much I train myself, he continues to surpass me by miles. The moment when I realise it and go "Ah, I won't ever be able to surpass him"……I……become so frustrated in myself." * "—I can't become Hyoudou. But there's something I can do. I found something what I want to do!" * "I……! I will become a "teacher"! Those children! I'm going to teach the students who would attend that school! I will teach them that there's something only they are capable of doing!" Trivia *Two members of Sona's Peerage, Momo Hanakai and Ruruko Nimura, are stated to be romantically interested in Saji. *There is a G symbol on Saji's back as proof that he has undergone modification surgery by the Grigori. *Malebolge Vritra Promotion means "Evil Ditches of the Enveloper Promotion" since malebolge means "evil ditches" and Vritra means "the enveloper". **Vritra Promotion then just means "The Enveloper Promotion". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Student Council Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Pawn Category:DxD Category:Featured Article